


Fractured Red

by WakingDreamsmeetFleetingNightmares



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Violence, Will update as this progresses, character exploration, mental health
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakingDreamsmeetFleetingNightmares/pseuds/WakingDreamsmeetFleetingNightmares
Summary: The Auguste Festival was a legendary moment. It marked the disbandment of the Vicious Three and the Doss, and the formation of a new performance group, The DossSS. With new members and old memories, how will our favorite scarlet-haired artist fare now that the adrenaline has worn off, and he's thrust back into the off-season, with someone else right by his side - or more accurately, in his head?This piece will inevitably explore content that may not be suitable for some readers. Please take care when reading through, and please check the tags.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Fractured Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers! 
> 
> I wanna give a big shout out to @Kimilers and my good friend Valentine for helping me get this off the ground. It would probably be a forever draft without their amazing guidance (in Valentine's case, grammar help) and inspiration.

One of Valentin’s screams rouses a certain flame-wielding guitarist out of his thoughts. 

“Do you  _ mind? _ Trying to think.” 

Justin removes a thin blade from Valentin’s abdomen. “Hmm? What about, Benji?” 

“Whatever’s next. All of this is…new.” A few discordant guitar notes fill the air. “We have moments where it’s both of us, and ones where it’s not. Like now.” 

Benjamin closes his eyes and begins to hum. He can feel Aoidos begin to rouse and realizes his time at the forefront of their shared mind is rapidly closing on him. “I’ll have a piece by the time I come back. Be ready to play.” 

He packs his gear and walks off, towards his room on the Grandcypher where the DossSS is currently staying. Once Benjamin sets the gear against a wall, he takes a moment to sit on the nearest soft surface and allow Aoidos to take over. The artist flops back onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

He begins to reflect on the series of events that led him to this point, and the part of himself that came with them. 

_ The lights on stage have finally dimmed - their performance as the Doss has come to an end. Wait - when did the audience become blurry like that… is this real? A wave to cheering fans and another brief speech, then he's walking. He looks over to the former Doss and Vicious Three before the floor rushes up to meet him.  _

_ Aoidos comes to in a bed that isn't his own. He hears a sharp tone he can't quite place cutting through his thoughts. As he focuses, the sound becomes less like listening while underwater, and the muddled tone shifts to words.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ "You need to take better care of this body." A face too similar to his own floats to the forefront of the red haired artist's mind.  _   
  
Benjamin. That's right. The festival brought with it buried memories of his past, personified within Benjamin. Aoidos shudders at the thought of what he's seen, and looks down at his hands.    
  
_ Did these hands once really…?  _ _  
_ _  
_ Scarlet strands fall into his eyes as Aoidos shakes his head.    
  
_ No… I… just need to sleep. This will all be better in the morning.  _

Bright light streaming through the curtains greets Aoidos when he opens his eyes again, and he slowly sits up. He groans when he realizes that he's still in his clothes from the previous day. 

_ Was I that tired?  _   
  
Running his fingers through his hair, Aoidos decides to get ready for the day, slipping into fresh clothes and heading off to where the DossSS are practicing for the performance season ahead.  _  
_ _  
_ Practice with the former members of the Doss is relatively uneventful. Aoidos continues to give advice to the less experienced musicians, and the former Vicious Three hang in the background waiting for their turn.    
  
"Vermillios, could you please -"    
  
_ Squeak!  _


End file.
